This application is for renewal of the Prefaculty Training in Pediatric Nephrology program, formally established at the University of Minnesota (U of MN) in 1965. The program's aim is to prepare pediatric nephrologists for academic careers. 1- 3 post-doctoral trainees are selected annually from a pool of candidates who have completed residency in Pediatrics or Pediatrics/Medicine. Training is for 3 or more years. At least 80% of the trainees time is devoted to research under close faculty supervision. The faculty consists of 11 pediatric nephrologists who are all actively engaged in research. Six are principal investigators of NIH grants. Research interests of the group are broad, including renal development, renal cell-matrix interactions, diabetic nephropathy, epidemiology of hypertension and childhood ESRD, drug adherence after renal transplantation, Alport syndrome and glomerular podocyte pathobiology. Laboratories are equipped for studies in molecular biology, electron microscopy, immunohistochemistry, morphometry, cell and organ culture, animal models of renal disease and renal development, epidemiology, and clinical data base management, and are staffed by scientists and technicians who participate in training fellows to perform laboratory procedures. Trainees are schooled in abstract preparation and presentation, and manuscript and grant writing. The program offers numerous research conferences and didactic lectures, and access to the Master of Science Degree Program in Clinical Research. There is a wide range of opportunities for interaction with basic science laboratories throughout the Medical School. Our 3 current fellows and 2 incoming fellows are women. The program has graduated 7 fellows since 1994. All practice Pediatric Nephrology full time, 6 have full time academic faculty appointments, 2 have national funding and 2 have local funding. The program remains deeply committed to the development of academic pediatric nephrologists, who continue to be in short supply throughout the nation, and to the preparation of women and minorities for these positions